1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an electrical device which prevents an animal from licking or chewing a wound-covering bandage, a splint, or an attached medical appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Unfortunately animals, like humans, sometimes engage in activities that produce injuries. A beloved dog or cat, the bear in the zoo, the cow in the barn, etc., may cut a forepaw or break a leg or have some injury occur which requires the use of a protective covering such as a bandage or the like. Unlike humans however, the animal""s instinct is to lick the wound. Thus, the bandage is regarded as an impediment of which to be rid. The animal will lick at or chew on the bandage, thereby mutilating it and negating the protective intent. This scenario enhances the chances for infection and prolongs the healing process.
A simplistic, efficient, effective device that would discourage this instinctive behavior would surely be a welcome addition to the art.
There are several devices in the prior art utilized for discouraging animals from licking or chewing in areas adjacent wounds. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,009 (Boyle) shows an electric device adapted to be positioned around a bandage on an animal. The device will produce a mild electric shock if the animal attempts to bite, lick or chew the bandage. The Boyle device uses two nine volt batteries to provide the electrical shock. It is to be noted that the device of the instant patent is limited in that it can be employed only in an anatomical area encompassed by the relatively narrow width of the flexible mounting band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,830 (Stampe) also shows an electrical device that will produce a mild shock if an animal licks in an area adjacent a wound. The anatomical area encompassed by the Stampe device appears to be even more limited than that of the above cited patent. Moreover, the Patentee contemplates providing a voltage output of only four to six volts which is not enough to discourage persistent animals from licking and/or chewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,036 (Abadjieff) shows a bandage which would cause pain when the animal attempts to lick or chew the bandage. Besides pain, the sharp points would also inflict wounds to the animal thereby creating a second medical situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,789 (Sacker) is drawn to an electrical device to discourage a farm animal, especially a bull, from butting. There is no contemplation to use the device as a medical device to discourage licking a wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,292 (Rostenberg et al.) discloses an electric shock guard adapted to be attached to the top of a garbage can to discourage animals from tampering with the can. No provision is made to adapt the instant device to be attached to an animal""s anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,545 (Wilson) pertains to an electrical device for blocking or masking pain in a human patient. There is no teaching for applying the device to protect an injury to an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,790 B1 (Gerig) discloses a receiver unit for use in animal behavior modification. The receiver employs relatively complex circuitry and requires the use of a remote signaling device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an electronic device to discourage animals from licking and/or mutilating bandages or medical appliances as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is a device which prevents a veterinary patient from licking and mutilating a medical appliance which is attached to the patient. The medical appliance may include but is not restricted to a bandage, splints, catheter, fluid administration set, etc. The device comprises a housing containing electronic circuitry powered by two series-connected, replaceable nine volt batteries.
A negative electrode and a positive electrode extend from the housing. The negative electrode is attached to the patient""s body in an area adjacent the injury or medical appliance. An electrocardiogram adhesive lead or the like can be used to effect the attachment of the negative electrode. A conventional bandage may then be applied to afford protection for the area and to further secure the negative electrode to the area.
A flexible material, which has an electrically conductive outer surface and an electrically insulated inner surface, is utilized to cover the bandaged area. The flexible material may be cut to any size whereby the material may be made to extend over any desired anatomical area. The positive electrode is attached to the outer, conductive surface. When the patient attempts to lick or chew the area desired to be, protected, a circuit is completed causing the device to emit a small but convincing shock to discourage the patient from further contact with the protected area.
The concept and apparatus of the instant invention is simplistic and effective. The desired anatomical area is protected without the use of confining cages or uncomfortable Elizabethan collars. The animal patient is able to maneuver and perform normal functions, only limited by the injury itself.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a medical device adapted for use on veterinary patients.
It is another object of the invention to provide a medical device to discourage veterinary patients from licking and/or biting medical appliances attached thereto.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical device for veterinary patients, which device is portable and self-contained.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a medical device for veterinary patients, which device is durable and easy to operate.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a device for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.